


False Positive

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: “Wow, technology really has gone downhill.”“Right! Can you believe technology these days? They can give you that mind-blowingly amazing arm but cant get these pregnancy tests quite right.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been seeing soooooo many pregnant people everywhere at work, so here you go?? 
> 
> I also fell asleep writing this at 10 pm on the fourth and time isn’t real so this still counts.

He enters their room after another long mission and heads to the bathroom to clean himself up. “Babe?” 

...

“Darce?” He walks through the bathroom and into their bedroom and sees her. She’s laying on the edge of the bed which her feet on the floor. He goes over to the bed and gently caresses her hair with his metal hand. 

“Hmm?”

“Why were then 7 pregnancy tests on the bathtub?” 

“What?” She says slowly opening her eyes.

He olds up the 7 sticks in his right hand. She rolls her eyes. 

“Oh yeah. I took one. Got a false positive. Took another. Got another false positive. Weird huh? So I took 5 more and those were all false positives, too. So I took a nap.”

“Wow, technology really has gone downhill.”

“Right! Can you believe technology these days? They can give you that mind-blowingly amazing arm but can’t get these pregnancy tests quite right.

He chuckles out a “Doll,” and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just let me finish floating down ‘De Nile’ River.” 

He slides up the bed, chuckling once more, and pulls her with him. “That’s totally fine with me as long as there’s room in the boat for one more.” 

“Always. Happy Fourth, babe.”


	2. I Got Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... apparently my brain wants y’all to have more. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

She takes her empty cereal bowl—third one since waking up from their 3 hour nap—to the sink and walks back to the bedroom. “Okay, so here’s the plan. Cuz we’ve gotta have a plan.” 

“Of course,” he agrees while eating her salt and vinegar ships, but she lets it slide. For now.

“We go the park, we say I passed out from dehydration because it’s SO FUCKING hot.” She says grumpily topping off her t-shirt and jeans and continues pacing in her cami and undies. 

“Okay.” 

“We went to the hospital, used the usual fake name so Tasha can look it up. 

”Obviously.” 

“And then because I’m such a horrible water drinker the doctor recommends that I also eat fruits and veggies to help keep me hydrated as well.” 

“Sounds doable.” 

“You’re doable.” It comes out before she can even stop it.

He quirks an eyebrow and smirks at her while licking the chip dust off his fingers. “That I am.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Anyway that will work because then you'll be the sweet boyfriend that is eating healthy with me all the time and then you can keep me in check and it won’t look as suspicious.”

“We can tell Pepper and Nat if she hasn’t already found out and then just play it by ear. Bruce because he’s a doctor and can keep a secret.

He wipes his hands on his pants and sighs. “Well I’m with you until the end of the line.”

She walks over to the bed and crawls into his lap. “Don’t make me tase you.” 

“Kinky.”

This starts a tickle fight and soon after they’re taking another nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s not more. May add some more chapters or put it in a series, or may not. Just being honest so don’t hold your breath.
> 
> As always, concrit is good, kudos are great but comments are better, looking for a beta, and Happy Fourth!


End file.
